liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Elminster
thumb|400px| Introdução Elminster é um lendário arquimago ancião, sendo o Escolhido de Mystra, o Velho Mago e Sábio de Shadowdale. Um homem de coração de ouro, um bom ladrão, lutador e poeta, mas acima de tudo um excelente mago e dançarino, ele tem uma personalidade amigável e justiceira, tendo uma necessidade de derrotar pessoas arrogantes, cruéis e tiranas, e de mostrá-las a verdadeira bondade. No curso de seus mais de mil anos de idade, ele tem treinado e ensinado os melhores magos do mundo, defrontado mais de mil magos rivais - embora atualmente prefira agir indiretamente em vez de diretamente - e, acima de tudo, embarcando várias aventuras, sempre pelo bem do mundo. Características Nome: Elminster Aumar Apelidos: Sábio de Shadowdale; O Velho Mago; Terminsel; Barba-Fedida; Velho Sábio; O Apocalipse de Mystra; O Grande Sobremago Idade: 1267 anos Gênero: Masculino Raça: Humano Classificação: Arquimago; Escolhido Moral: Bondoso Caótico Obra: Forgotten Realms Atributos Classe: Baixa 3-D/1 fisicamente e com feitiços fracos. 5-C/2 com feitiços médios/amplificações mágicas. Baixa 3-C/1 com os feitiços mais poderosos. 3-C/1 com Desejo. Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Regeneração (Rank I - Via anel da regeneração), Sobrevivência, Levitação, Voo, Petrificação, Transmutação, Ilusionismo, Mudar de Forma, Teletransporte, Longevidade, Precognição, Remoção de Campo de Batalha, Telepatia, Telecinese, Poderes Psíquicos, Invocação, Magia, Manipulação Energética, Manipulação Elementar (Das variedades Fogo, Água, Terra, Ar, Gelo, Eletricidade, Som, Luz, Escuridão e Ácido), Manipulação do Veneno, Manipulação da Mente, Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação Sagrada (Limitada), Manipulação da Probabilidade (Limitada), Manipulação Espacial e Manipulação Temporal, Alteração da Realidade (Via Desejo), Resistência/Imunidade a Manipulação da Mente e Alma, a Venenos, Doenças, Armadilhas e dano em geral, dentre outros, Cura, Indução de Efeito de Status (Cegueira, Envenenamento, Incapacitação, Ataques Mentais e Manipulação da Probabilidade), Acerto Fatal, combatente, feiticeiro, aventureiro e artífice excelentes, bom usuário de armas. Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Vila e com feitiços fracos, Continental com feitiços médios/amplificações mágicas, Lua a Planeta Pequeno via magias mais poderosas, Planetário via Desejo (Mesmo fisicamente e com feitiços fracos, seu poder é no mínimo comparável ao do sopro dos dragões de alto nível; Feitiços médios causam uma destruição massiva numa área gigantesca; Elminster é considerado praticamente no nível de um semideus menor, que são capazes de alterar a realidade numa escala planetária. Elminster também venceu seres demoníacos de poder incrível no passado, e entidades capazes de cobrir todo o planeta e os céus acima dele em trevas; Desejo é um feitiço que, geralmente, altera a realidade num nível no mínimo planetário) Velocidade: Pico Humano com combate e reações Massivamente Hipersônicas, Relativística no começo do combate em ataque/reações (No mínimo Mach 3688.9; Seres muito inferiores a ele conseguem reagir a feitiços com essa velocidade; Entre 1 e 2% da velocidade da luz, sendo que, combinadas, suas habilidades de iniciativa melhorada devem multiplicar sua velocidade em combate em mais de quatro vezes, no começo do combate) Força de Elevação: Humano no Ápice fisicamente, muito maior via magias Defesa: Vila fisicamente, Continental com barreiras/amplificações normais, Lua a Planeta Pequeno via amplificações e barreiras mais poderosas (Mesmo fisicamente, ele pode facilmente resistir aos sopros dos dragões de alto nível; Com barreiras/amplificações normais, ele pode facilmente resistir ás magias de nível continental; No seu poder total, sua durabilidade equipara-se a seu ataque em virtude de seus status como um Campeão de Mystra, e sendo que ele pode bloquear ataques de seres de nível semelhante ao dele) Vigor: Muito Alto. Pôde resistir tortura demoníaca por quantidades extensas de tempo. Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido fisicamente. Até milhares de metros com magias. Planetário com Desejo e teleporte. Inteligência: Genial. Possui um intelecto vastamente sobre-humano, com conhecimentos gigantes sobre múltiplos campos, como feitiçaria, combate, a arte de ser artífice, forja, dentre vários outros. Fraqueza(s): Alguns dos feitiços de Elminster requerem componentes mágicos para serem realizados; Possui uma quantidade limitada, embora muito alta, de vezes em que pode realizar feitiços por dia, e caso deseje os usar de novo, precisa de preparo; Superconfiante ás vezes; Não é de seu natureza usar o feitiço Desejo em combate, exceto quando estritamente necessário. ''' Equipamento *''Espada do Leão'': A espada longa marcante de Elminster; Além de ser muito reforçada, com dano e precisão vastamente maiores do que de armas comuns, ela tem o poder de emitir ondas de som com cada golpe que atinge algo, intensificando a força de cada golpe que Elminster dá, além de poder jogar inimigos longe com cada golpe dado. *''Cajado'': Elminster carrega um cajado, que apesar de certamente ser mágico, não possui características mágicas definidas. *''Anel de Proteção +5'': Um anel que aumenta a durabilidade de Elminster, facilitando a deflexão de ataques inimigos. *''Anel da Regeneração'': Restaura a vitalidade de Elminster com o tempo. Ele é capaz até de fazer membros perdidos crescerem novamente, embora decapitação seja morte instantânea. *''Braçadeiras de Armadura +7'': Campos de força mágicos a guisa de braçadeiras que protegem os braços de Elminster. *''Amuleto de Armadura Natural +5'': Este amuleto faz com que a carne e pele de Elminster endureçam quando ele está numa situação de pressão ou estresse, essencialmente, o fazendo ficar muito mais resistente em combate. *''Manto da Resistência Mágica'': Um manto longo, cheio de arabescos, que aumenta a resistência mágica de Elminster, além de também aprimorar sua resistência a efeitos em status causados por magias. *''Anel de Guardar Feitiços'': Elminster pode guardar feitiços pré-preparados neste anel, para que ele possa ser usado futuramente, sem influenciar na quantidade de vezes em que ele pode usar o feitiço no futuro, e ignorando o tempo de preparo que geralmente seria necessário para certos feitiços. Normalmente, Elminster guarda um feitiço de Detecção de Pensamentos e um de Parar o Tempo no anel. *''Colar de Bolas de Fogo'': Um colar de contas que podem ser removidas e jogadas. Quando uma conta é jogada em algo, ela inflama e explode, causando uma onda de chamas de extremo poder. Elminster também pode jogar o colar inteiro, o que realiza uma reação em cadeia extremamente volátil, liberando uma explosão imensuravelmente poderosa, capaz de vaporizar todos nas proximidades. *''Livros Abençoados de Boccob'': Uma coleção dos Livros Abençoados de Boccob, que são essencialmente livros vazios, mas encantados. Sua quantidade de páginas é massivamente maior do que o seu pequeno tamanho sugeriria, e Elminster é capaz de escrever feitiços/escrituras sobrenaturais nas páginas desse livro, permitindo que ele utilize o feitiço sem precisar dos componentes materiais. *''Cachimbo Esfumaçante Eterno de Elminster'': Seu item mais famoso e marcante; Um cachimbo decorado e encantado, capaz de levitar por si só, que pode ser acendido e apagado com uma palavra de poder. Enquanto aceso, o cachimbo repelirá quaisquer parasitas e insetos próximos, mesmo aqueles de natureza mágica ou sobrenatural. Ele também pode disparar ondas de chamas extremamente poderosas ou controlar chamas já existentes. Caso o cachimbo suma ou seja removido de sua posse, Elminster pode evocá-lo de volta a si instantaneamente. E finalmente, ele permite a Elminster a teleportar em várias centenas de metros, até entre dimensões, num total de nove vezes por dia, além de permiti-lo a sobreviver sem ar em até duas horas por dia. Técnicas Notáveis '''Feitos: Feitos são habilidades extraordinárias que o personagem possui, lhe dando novas opções durante o combate, dando-lhe poderes ou intensificando suas habilidades físicas ou técnicas. *''Blooded (Ensanguentado): Elminster tem sentidos visuais e uma iniciativa/reação inicial altamente melhorados, além de imunizá-lo contra a condição "chocado", o permitindo a reagir rapidamente mesmo em situações de choque e desespero. *''Combat Expertise (Maestria em Combate): Uma técnica defensiva; Elminster sacrifica precisão por uma defesa e reflexos melhorados, dificultando as chances dele ser atingido. *''Craft Staff (Fabricar Cajado): Elminster é capaz de fabricar e modificar cajados. *''Craft Wondrous Item (Fabricar Item Maravilhoso): Elminster é capaz de fabricar e modificar itens mágicos maravilhosos, de qualidade altíssima. *''Delay Spell (Adiar Feitiço): Elminster é capaz de realizar um feitiço, e o feitiço só ser executado/aparecer mais tarde. Incrivelmente útil contra ataques surpresa. *''Forge Ring (Forjar Anel): Elminster é capaz de criar e modificar anéis. *''Heighten Spell (Aumentar Feitiço): Ao realizar um feitiço mais simples usando o processo de um feitiço mais complicado, ele é capaz de aumentar seus efeitos em 50%, em todos os quesitos. *''Improved Initiative (Iniciativa Melhorada): Elminster possui uma iniciativa incrível, o permitindo a reagir e atacar vastamente mais rápido no começo de um combate, mesmo que seja um ataque surpresa contra ele. *''Luck of Heroes (Sorte dos Heróis): Elminster tem uma sorte melhorada, aumentando sua probabilidade de não sofrer e causar ferimentos mortais, e também de bloquear ataques, de fazer ataques errarem e de seus próprios ataques acertarem. *''Maximize Spell (Maximizar Feitiço): Ao realizar um feitiço mais simples usando o processo de um feitiço mais complicado, ele faz com que o feitiço dê o máximo de dano possível, ignorando todo o resto. *''Scribe Scroll (Escrever Pergaminho): Elminster é capaz de criar e modificar pergaminhos. *''Focus Skill - Spellcraft (Habilidade de Foco - Feitiçaria): As magias de Elminster tem uma chance significativamente maior de darem certo. *''Focus Skill - Enchantment (Habilidade de Foco - Encantamento): As magias da escola de Encantamento utilizadas por Elminster são mais difíceis de se resistir. *''Focus Skill - Evocation (Habilidade de Foco - Evocação): As magias da escola de Evocação utilizadas por Elminster são mais difíceis de se resistir. *''Spell Penetration (Penetração de Feitiço): As magias de Elminster tem uma chance elevada de atravessar resistências e barreiras mágicas, dificultando o bloqueio de suas magias. *''Twin Spell (Feitiço Gêmeo): Ao realizar um feitiço mais simples com o processo de um feitiço muito mais avançado, o feitiço em questão atingirá todos os alvos duas vezes. *''Craft Epic Wondrous Item (Fabricar Item Maravilhoso Épico): Intensifica a habilidade de Elminster em fabricação de itens. *''Enhance Spell (Melhorar Feitiço): Ao realizar um feitiço mais simples com o processo de um feitiço muito mais avançado, o feitiço em questão terá seu dano massivamente aumentado, de modo que até feitiços fracos sejam eficazes em oponentes do nível de Elminster. *''Improved Metamagic (Metamagia Melhorada): Os feitiços metamágicos tem a necessidade de níveis de poder mágico a mais reduzidos, para um mínimo de +1, facilitando o uso de metamagias. *''Improved Spell Capacity (Capacidade de Feitiços Elevada): Elminster pode usar feitiços mais vezes por dia. Feitiços: Elminster, sendo um arquimago de extremo poder, possui uma vasta variedade de feitiços a sua disposição. *''Prestidigitation (Prestidigitação): Elminster pode realizar truques de mágica simples, como fazer uma moeda entrar em um ouvido e sair pelo outro. *''Purify Food and Water (Purificar Comida e Água): Toda a água e comida serão purificados, removidos de contaminações e afins. *''Burning Hands (Mãos Ardentes): Um cone de chamas projeta-se das mãos de Elminster, queimando o oponente que estiver exatamente a sua frente. *''Charm Person (Hipnotizar Pessoa): O alvo do feitiço irá ver Elminster como um aliado ou amigo por até 29 horas, se juntando a ele. Porém, caso Elminster realize ações ofensivas contra o alvo, o encanto será quebrado. *''Color Spray (Spray de Cores): Elminster projeta sua mão para frente e dispara uma torrente de cores brilhantes e contrastantes, estonteando, cegando e até mesmo nocauteando inimigos. Inimigos poderosos são meramente distraídos e momentaneamente estonteados. *''Hypnotism (Hipnotismo): Quando o feitiço é ativado, todas as criaturas num raio de trinta pés de Elminster são hipnotizadas, encarando Elminster sem cessar e sem se mover. *''Identify (Identificar): Elminster identifica todas as propriedades mágicas de um item só de vê-lo. *''Magic Missile (Míssil Mágico): Elminster dispara cinco raios de energia mágica de seus dedos na direção do inimigo. Esses mísseis são teleguiados e automaticamente os atingem. *''Shield (Escudo): Elminster cria um disco de força invisível feito de energia mágica, que é capaz de bloquear ataques de qualquer natureza. Física, mágica, intangível, psíquica, sobrenatural, natural, tudo. *''Grease (Graxa): Uma área ou item a escolha de Elminster se torna quase impossível de se segurar. Caso tente ser atravessada/pisada, a pessoa em questão irá escorregar e, provavelmente, cair. *''Alarm (Alarme): Elminster delimita uma área. Todos que entrarem a área sem falar uma senha específica causarão um alarme mágico incrivelmente alto. *''Feather Fall (Queda de Pena): Elminster escolhe a si mesmo e outras pessoas, num total de 28 pessoas, para caírem numa velocidade de 10 pés por segundo, anulando qualquer dano de queda. *''Spider Climb (Escalação Aranha): Elminster escala como uma aranha em qualquer superfície, até verticais, por uma quantidade de tempo limitada. *''Forget (Esquecer): Todos numa pequena área a escolha de Elminster esquecem todos os eventos de até 10 minutos atrás. *''Hypnotic Pattern (Padrão Hipnótico): Elminster cria um padrão de cores sutis no ar, as desenhando no ar. Só criaturas do nível 18 para baixo são afetados, e as de nível menor são as primeiras a serem afetadas. *''Levitate (Levitação): Elminster é capaz de levitar a si mesmo e a outras pessoas para cima ou para baixo a vontade. *''Magic Mouth (Boca Mágica): Elminster imbui um objeto a sua escolha, num raio de 95 metros, a ter uma boca que vai falar uma mensagem após um evento específico acontecer. A mensagem pode ter, no máximo, 25 palavras. *''Scorching Ray (Raio Escaldante): Elminster dispara vários raios de chamas em vários alvos a sua escolha. *''Glitterdust (Pó de Glitter): Elminster libera um pó brilhante numa área específica, envolvendo todos nas proximidades com pó, impedindo quaisquer tentativas de se esgueirar ou se esconder, além de potencialmente cegar pessoas. *''Mirror Image (Imagem Espelhada): Elminster cria uma imagem espelhada de um objeto, pessoa ou cenário que é visualizada por Elminster em pessoa, podendo inclusive escutar sons menores. *''Ray of Enfeeblement (Raio do Enfraquecimento): Elminster dispara um raio coruscante de sua mão, que salta até o alvo. Ao atingi-lo, sua força física é reduzida significantemente. *''Vocalize (Vocalizar): Elminster se torna capaz de realizar feitiços sem precisar falar nada, mesmo quando falar seria algo necessário. Assim, ele pode realizar feitiços sem ser previsto, e em velocidades significantemente maiores. Este feitiço funciona mesmo sobre um status de Silêncio, onde tudo é anulado. *''Faith Healing (Cura da Fé): Elminster cura um alvo que tem fé ou adere ao código de Mystra. *''Bless (Benção): Elminster aumenta as chances de atingir os oponentes e de resistir efeitos de medo de si mesmo e de aliados próximos. *''Command (Comando): Elminster força o alvo a realizar um só comando, de uma só palavra. Comandos auto-destrutivos, tipo "suicide-se", não funcionam. *''Web (Teia): Elminster cria uma teia forte e dura, de vários fios quase indestrutíveis, que podem restringir, aprisionar e imobilizar grupos de pessoas. *''Blink (Piscar): Elminster é capaz de rápida e momentaneamente teleportar-se entre o Mundo Astral e o Mundo Terrestre, "desviando-se" de ataques e evitando golpes, de qualquer natureza. Ele também pode perceber entidades que existem somente no Plano Astral quando utiliza esta técnica. *''Dispel Magic (Cancelar Mágica): Elminster cancela efeitos e construtos mágicos, além de feitiços, ao utilizar esta técnica. Pode não funcionar contra oponentes particularmente poderosos. *''Fly (Voo): Elminster pode voar enquanto este feitiço estiver ativo. *''Hold Undead (Segurar Morto-Vivo): Elminster, ao utilizar este feitiço, paralisa até três mortos-vivos por vários minutos. Mortos-vivos sem mente não podem resistir a esta técnica. *''Protection from Normal Missiles (Proteção de Mísseis Normais): Elminster cria uma barreira que redireciona e bloqueia quaisquer projéteis físicos normais, como machados, flechas, facas, granadas e afins. *''Secret Page (Página Secreta): Elminster, ao utilizar este feitiço sobre uma página, esconde seus conteúdos reais, enquanto cria conteúdo falso sobre ela. *''Slow (Enlerdar): Elminster altera o fluxo do tempo, diminuindo a velocidade de seus alvos pela metade por alguns minutos. *''Suggestion (Sugestão): Elminster aplica uma sugestão na mente de um alvo, com algumas palavras, uma ou duas frases, implantando em seu subconsciente um ritmo de ação desejado por Elminster. *''Fireball (Bola de Fogo): Um dos feitiços mais icônicos de todo o verso; Elminster ajunta energia em forma de uma incandescente esfera de chamas que é disparada na direção do inimigo, criando uma explosão grande que consome todos numa pequena área. *''Charm Monstre (Hipnotizar Monstro): Semelhante ao Charm Person, só que mais difícil de resistir, e funciona contra qualquer ser vivo, não só humanoides. *''Confusion (Confusão): Elminster faz com que até quatro seres sejam tomados pelo efeito "confusão", tornando suas ações aleatórias e malucas, sem sentido algum. *''Evard's Black Tentacles (Tentáculos Pretos de Evard): Elminster cria um enxame de tentáculos negros borrachudos que agarram e prendem quaisquer inimigos nas proximidades, os imobilizando e causando dano contínuo até o feitiço se acabar, em alguns minutos. *''Solid Fog (Névoa Sólida): Elminster cria uma névoa extremamente pesada que diminui vastamente a mobilidade de todos na área, reduzindo sua velocidade a apenas 1/4 do seu valor original. *''Translocation Trick (Truque de Translocação): Elminster faz com que ele e o inimigo se teleportem, trocando de lugar, enquanto faz com que o inimigo tenha a mesma aparência do que Elminster, e Elminster tenha a do inimigo, enganando todos que olham para a cena. *''Massmorph (Mudança em Massa): Elminster faz com que até 290 criaturas dentro de uma área tenham sua aparência magicamente alterada. Porém, todas devem estar numa área específica, e elas devem estar desejando mudar de aparência. *''Minor Globe of Invulnerability (Globo Menor de Invulnerabilidade): Elminster cria uma fraca, levemente brilhante esfera ao redor de si que anula completamente os efeitos de qualquer feitiço fraco atirado nele. *''Polymorph Self (Polimorfar a Si Mesmo): Elminster transforma sua aparência para a de qualquer ser corpóreo existente, ganhando seus métodos de locomoção e respiração, além de outras características físicas. (Exceto força, durabilidade e afins. Estes permanecem normais) *''Rary's Mnemonic Enhancer (Melhorador Mnemônico do Rary): Elminster, ao utilizar este feitiço, melhora a própria memória para se lembrar de mais feitiços. *''Stoneskin (Pele de Pedra): Ao utilizar este feitiço, Elminster pode tornar a si mesmo ou a outro alvo a sua escolha virtualmente a ataques físicos, fazendo com que até uma espada vorpal não possa cortá-lo. Esta magia nega até 33 ataques físicos, e depois disso, precisa ser re-ativada. *''Whisper Blade (Lâmina do Sussurro): Elminster cria uma área mágica em sua mão, de forma sombria e de formato semelhante a de uma espada, que essencialmente funciona como uma espada longa. Ela é inquebrável, possui alto poder de ataque, pode atingir seres etéreos e intangíveis, e ela pode ser desfeita com apenas uma palavra de Elminster. *''Avoidance (Evitação): Ao utilizar este feitiço em um alvo, todos exceto por ele são magicamente repelidos daquele objeto. Semelhante ao magnetismo, o objeto irá repelir qualquer um que tente se aproximar dele, exceto por Elminster em si. *''Bigby's Interposing Hand (Mão Interpositória do Bigby): Elminster cria uma gigantesca mão de energia na frente de seu oponente, que possui durabilidade comparável a de Elminster. Ela dá tempo extra ao Elminster, além de funcionar como uma barricada excelente. *''Dismissal (Dispensar): Caso esteja confrontando um ser de outro universo ou plano da existência, Elminster o banirá de volta para onde veio, embora haja 20% de chance dele ser mandado para um universo/plano diferente do qual veio. *''Hold Monster (Segurar Monstro): Elminster faz com que até quatro criaturas fiquem paralisadas em um só lugar. *''Ironguard (Guarda de Ferro): Elminster faz com que ele ou outra criatura a sua escolha fique imune a golpes de armas de metal não-encantadas. Caso a arma de metal seja encantada, o dano virá somente da energia que acompanha sua arma, com o dano físico sendo anulado. *''Passwall (Atravessar Parede): Ao usar esta magia, Elminster se torna capaz de atravessar qualquer parede de madeira, pedra ou gesso, como se fosse intangível. *''Teleport (Teleporte): Elminster pode teleportar a si mesmo e até 46.000 libras de qualquer outra coisa junto consigo sobre distâncias gigantes. *''Feeblemind (Mentefebril): Elminster instantaneamente faz com que o alvo entre em um estado de coma vegetativo, ao reduzir sua inteligência (Memória e QI), sabedoria (Senso comum e insight) e carisma (Personalidade e senso de força) a 1, o que tecnicamente significa quase nada. *''Disintegrate (Desintegrar): Elminster pode fazer com que grandes quantidades de matéria desapareçam de uma só vez, como a Bigby's Interposing Hand (Apesar dela ser feita de energia). Essa técnica funciona até com construtos de energia, mágicos e sobrenaturais. Ele também pode focar a técnica em um raio verde de força extrema, que caso tenha força o suficiente para matar o oponente, o fará desaparecer da existência. *''Ghostgrail (Graalfantasma): Elminster torna a si mesmo ou a outra criatura imune para se tornar imune a ataques especiais normalmente infligidos por mortos-vivos. Dentre a lista, temos roubar vitalidade e características físicas, medo, indução ao apodrecimento, envelhecimento sobrenatural, dentre outros. *''Inscribe (Inscrever): Elminster é capaz de copiar qualquer escritura, runa, símbolo ou feitiço numa folha de papel/algo a ser escrito previamente preparado, incluindo erros, tipos de tinta usados, manchas, e afins. Embora ele possa copiar escrituras não-mágicas livremente, quaisquer escrituras mágicas podem estonteá-lo e até feri-lo. *''Legend Lore (História Lendária): Elminster é capaz de dar informações de nível lendário sobre locais, itens ou pessoas específicas. *''Mass Suggestion (Sugestão em Massa): Basicamente uma versão mais forte de ''Suggestion, que pode afetar até 29 criaturas. *''Otiluke's Freezing Sphere (Esfera Congelante de Otiluke): Elminster joga uma esfera azul semelhante a uma bola de fogo, mas que quando atinge um alvo, emana ondas de frio sobrenatural, congelando todos na área de impacto e explosão. *''Tenser's Transformation (Transformação de Tenser): Elminster sacrifica durabilidade e agilidade para se tornar uma máquina de matar, ganhando força, vigor, habilidade em combate mano-a-mano e ferocidade vastamente amplificadas, tornando sua força física ridiculamente alta. *''Forcecage (Cela de Força): Elminster cria uma cela de energia mágica, de área de até 20 pés, ao redor do alvo. O alvo em questão é aprisionado nessa jaula, e nem mesmo seres intangíveis, incorpóreos, etéreos ou fantasmagóricos podem escapar dela. Porém, seres resistentes a magia podem escapar desta. *''Limited Wish (Desejo Limitado): Um feitiço extremamente poderoso embora igualmente perigoso de Elminster, que lhe permite alterar a realidade ao modo que ele desejar. Ele pode desejar, por exemplo, para selar um inimigo, para aumentar (Ainda que pouco) as características físicas de um aliado/dele próprio, apagar seres da existência, ganhar itens, dentre outros. *''Power Word: Stun (Palavra de Poder: Estontear): Elminster fala "Stun", e instantaneamente, o alvo será estonteado ao ponto de paralisia, em um só lugar. Quanto menor sua vitalidade, maior a duração do estonteamento. *''Prismatic Spray (Spray Prismático): Elminster bombardeia os alvos com raios de luz multi-coloridos, numa área em formato de cone a frente de Elminster. Criaturas demasiado fracas ou que não tenham olhos resistentes são instantaneamente cegados, e dependendo da cor dos raios de luz que caírem neles, um ou mais dos seguintes efeitos podem acontecer a ele. **''Vermelho'': Dá dano de fogo no oponente. **''Laranja'': Dá dano acídico no oponente. **''Amarelo'': Dá dano elétrico no oponente. **''Verde'': Inflige um veneno extremamente potente no oponente, que o mata instantaneamente. **''Azul'': Instantaneamente petrifica o oponente. **''Índigo'': Instantaneamente inflige uma insanidade severa e permanente no oponente, com os mesmos efeitos de Confusão. **''Violeta'': Bane o oponente para outro plano existencial, aleatoriamente escolhido. *''Statue (Estátua): Elminster pode usar este feitiço em si mesmo ou um alvo a sua escolha em rocha pura por até 29 horas. *''O Synostodweomer de Simbul: Elminster converte um dos feitiços que memorizou em um feitiço de cura, com os mesmos efeitos, mas curando em vez de danificar. *''Bigby's Clenched Fist (O Punho Fechado de Bigby): Elminster conjura uma gigantesca mão de energia que se aperta num punho, e a lança na direção do inimigo. Quase tão resistente quanto Elminster em si, capaz de contra-atacar a maior parte dos ataques e tendo força o suficiente para incapacitar temporariamente qualquer inimigo que atinge, essa é uma magia bastante útil. *''Maze (Labirnto): Elminster manda o inimigo para um plano interdimensional na forma de um grande labirinto, com saídas para voltar para o mundo real. A velocidade pela qual o inimigo demora para encontrar a saída depende unicamente da inteligência dele. Embora a maior parte dos teletransportes não funcionem lá dentro, magias de teletransporte interplanar/interdimensionais de alto nível são capazes de fazer a pessoa voltar mais cedo do que o normal. *''Mind Blank (Vazio Mental): Elminster protege a mente do alvo a escolha de todos os efeitos e poderes que iam detectá-lo, influenciá-lo ou ler suas emoções e pensamentos por um dia inteiro. *''Nybor's Wrathful Castigation (Castigação Furiosa de Nybor): Elminster inflige uma dor tão poderosa e imensurável no alvo que o mesmo morre instantaneamente. Mesmo se ele sobreviver, ele sofrerá grandemente com a dor, tendo suas capacidades físicas drasticamente reduzidas. *''Horrid Wilting (Murchamento Hórrido): Elminster retira toda a água e força vital de todos os seres vivos próximos, causando dano extremo e reduzindo a maior parte dos seres a mero pó. Especialmente efetivo contra inimigos com afinidade a água. *''Prismatic Wall (Parede Prismática): Elminster cria uma barreira de luz brilhante na sua frente, que é capaz de protegê-lo de todas as formas de dano (Incluindo, mas não limitado á: Danos físicos & mágicos, ataques mentais, precognição, petrificação, gases, venenos...). A parede é imóvel, e ela pode durar por várias horas. Caso alguém tente atravessar a parede de luz, eles instantaneamente serão cegados, e sofrerão um dos efeitos a seguir, dependendo da cor da barreira: **''Vermelho'': Dá dano de fogo no oponente. **''Laranja'': Dá dano acídico no oponente. **''Amarelo'': Dá dano elétrico no oponente. **''Verde'': Inflige um veneno extremamente potente no oponente, que o mata instantaneamente. **''Azul'': Instantaneamente petrifica o oponente. **''Índigo'': Instantaneamente inflige uma insanidade severa e permanente no oponente, com os mesmos efeitos de Confusão. **''Violeta'': Bane o oponente para outro plano existencial, aleatoriamente escolhido. *''Serten's Spell Immunity (Imunidade a Feitiços de Serten): Elminster se torna praticamente imune a feitiços e efeitos sobrenaturais, aumentando massivamente suas chances de, por exemplo, resistir a um Acerto Fatal. Ele pode usar esse poder em até sete pessoas ao mesmo tempo, dividindo o tempo de duração entre eles. Porém, feitiços e efeitos sobrenaturais divinos podem ignorar parte dos poderes. *''Symbol (Símbolo): Elminster cria uma runa mágica, que afeta aqueles que lerem-na, tocarem-na ou passarem por um portal onde ela foi inscrita. Existem sete variedades ao dispor de Elminster: **''Morte'': Se a criatura alvo estiver fraca o suficiente, ela morrerá instantaneamente. **''Discórdia'': Todas as criaturas afetadas começarão a discutir e brigar entre si, mesmo que isso interrompa uma estratégia vital ou algo importante, com 50% de chance deles fisicamente atacarem uns aos outros caso possuam karmas diferentes. Os efeitos duram de 30 segundos a 1 minuto. **''Medo'': As criaturas afetadas são tomadas por medo sobrenatural, que as fazem só conseguir pensar em fugir, abandonando tudo para trás, inclusive itens, arruinando estratégias pré-preparadas, entrando na linha de fogo de ataques e usando poderes de usos limitados/custosos só para fugir. **''Desesperança'': Todas as criaturas afetadas são tomadas por desespero, e tem todos os seus atributos, físicos e mentais, reduzidos, e com altas possibilidades de ficarem imóveis. **''Insanidade'': Se a criatura estiver suficientemente fraca, ela instantaneamente fica insana. **''Dor'': As criaturas afetadas serão atingidas por dor súbita e imensurável, prejudicando vastamente sua velocidade, reação e precisão. **''Dormir'': Todas as criaturas afetadas começam a dormir, por aproximadamente um minuto. **''Estontear'': Se a criatura em questão estiver suficientemente fraca, ela instantaneamente será incapacitada por 30 segundos. *''The Simbul's Skeletal Deliquescence (A Deliquescência Esqueletal de Simbul): Ao tocar o alvo com este poder, os ossos do alvo se tornam geleia por 29 dias. Embora o afetado ainda possa conversar e respirar, eles são incapazes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. *''Elminster's Evasion (Evasão de Elminster): Elminster é instantaneamente teletransportado para uma dimensão de bolso alternativa que ele chama de "Fortaleza Segura", que imediatamente o afeta com os feitiços Cura e Regeneração, o fazendo recuperar membros perdidos, curando-o de insanidade, efeitos de status, dentre inúmeras outras coisas. Elminster é automaticamente teletransportado para essa dimensão caso uma das seis seguintes condições forem seguidas: 1. Ele morra; 2. Ele perca suas faculdades mentais; 3. Ele perca suas faculdades físicas; 4. Caso perca ambos os braços; 5. Caso todo o volume de seu corpo seja destruído; 6. Caso ele diga a palavra "Thaele". *''Elminster's Effulgent Epuration (A Epuração Efulgente de Elminster)'': Elminster conjura um total de 29 esferas prateadas flutuantes que possuem o tamanho de, aproximadamente, uma uva. Cada uma possui o poder de absorver um único feitiço/ataque sobrenatural, para depois apagá-lo da existência, ou de anular as energias ofensivas de um artefato/poder do inimigo antes de serem apagadas da existência. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Mágicos Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Dungeons & Dragons Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Forgotten Realms Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Levitadores Categoria:Classe D/1 Categoria:Classe C/2 Categoria:Classe C/1 Categoria:Aleteomantes Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Hidromantes Categoria:Aeromantes Categoria:Geomantes Categoria:Fotocinetas Categoria:Umbramantes Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Criomantes Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Regenerantes